grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Balouzian
Stacy Balouzian was a Huntha Lami Muuaji and the female counterpart of Linus Balouzian who appeared in . Although able to woge to a neutral form and then woge into Linus, she would talk to him and refer to him as a separate individual. Appearances Stacy and Linus repeatedly targeted and conned single businessmen at upscale bars. Stacy would pose as a distressed, recent divorcee who hated her ex-husband and was looking for an honest, nice guy. She would then bring the victim, under the guise of having a one night stand, back to her rented apartment, which was designed so that she could leave and re-enter the bedroom through two separate bathroom doors. Once she entered the bathroom, she would get undressed and redress in male clothing, woge into Linus, and he would then barge into the bedroom, demanding to know where his wife was, and declaring that he had followed the victim and suspected an affair was going on. He would then take the victim's cash before they fled. Linus was the one with an extensive police record, while Stacy's record was non-existent. She pulled the con on Cody Carson, but his phone fell out of his coat onto the floor when Stacy took it off and dropped it on some furniture. When he fled the apartment, he realized he didn't have his phone. As Stacy left the apartment, Cody saw her and grabbed her by the arms, demanding his phone and money back and wanting to know why she lied to him about her husband. He threatened to call the police as Stacy told him to let her go, suddenly changing her demeanor as she said, "You're pretty brave when it's just a woman." She woged into her Huntha Lami Muuaji form, grabbed Cody's wrists, and rubbed her toxic slime on her head against his face, killing him. Later in a motel, Linus argued with Stacy over not leaving out the back door like he told her; Cody wouldn't have seen her, and now the cops were going to be looking for them. Stacy was upset that Linus was blaming her and said that without her, their scheme wouldn't work. Linus told her to get ready and that she was going back out again to run the con that night. Stacy indeed arrived at the bar "Olive or Twist" that night, looking for her next target. Unbeknownst to her, Monroe was part a sting operation against her, but she sat down next to him and began to whimper, targeting him. Monroe soon after called Nick and Hank to let them know that he was pretty sure that he had found the woman they were looking for. Stacy invited Monroe into her apartment as Wu watched from next door, with Monroe telling her that they could just talk for a little bit. However, once inside, Stacy told Monroe that if they talked, she only wanted it to be "dirty". She proceeded to kiss him and lead him to the bedroom, taking some of her clothes off. As per usual, she then told him not to move as she went into the bathroom, preparing to woge into Linus. After Linus had come into the bedroom, Monroe handed him his wallet with only $22 in it as Nick, Hank, and Wu rushed to the building. Linus did not have much time to yell at Stacy, however, as he had to escape out the window when Nick, Hank, and Wu burst into the apartment. With Nick giving chase, Linus found a location to quickly switch back into Stacy. She covered her head and walked away just before Nick got there. He found the jacket Linus had taken off with Stacy's earrings in the pocket. Stacy was then seen riding by in a taxi past him. Back at a motel, Linus and Stacy woged back and forth quickly, arguing about what happened back at the apartment. Stacy said they would pull the con once again, but she would be the one to pick the bar. Before entering the bar "Los Portales", Stacy looked at her reflection in a car window, saying to Linus that he wished he could be her. Stacy came out of a bar with a businessman planning to walk him back to her apartment, but Wu stopped them, feigning that he needed to see the man's ID because he matched the description of a robbery suspect. The businessman denied having any knowledge of what Wu was talking about to Stacy, but as he stepped away from her, she left. Now isolated, Nick confronted Stacy, tossing her earrings he had found at her feet. Stacy said they weren't hers, and Nick asked her if that meant they belonged to Linus because he wanted to talk to him. Stacy denied knowing anyone named Linus, but Hank then appeared and told her that Nick was a Grimm and that they knew she was a Huntha Lami Muuaji. She told them that if she knew what she was, then "you know what I can do," and she woged. Nick shot her with jumbo darts filled with a testosterone solution from his Doppelarmbrust, and after a few seconds, it started to take effect. She fell to the ground, asking them what they had done, and woged into Linus. At the precinct, Linus tried to woge back into his neutral Huntha Lami Muuaji state so he could, in turn, woge into Stacy, but he was unable to do so, saying that he couldn't "find" Stacy. Nick told him that he did not know if his condition was permanent or not and that he had left him with no choice, leaving Linus alone in the interrogation room to pleadingly ask Stacy where she was, saying that he could not live without her. Images 415-promo2.jpg 415-promo7.jpg 415-Stacy Balouzian2.png 415-Cody Carson sees Stacy woge.png 415-Stacy Balouzian.png 415-Stacy and Monroe.gif 415-Linus to Stacy.gif 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji woge.gif 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji.jpg 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji with darts.jpg 415-Huntha Lami Muuaji looks at darts.png Category:Suppressed Wesen